You
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: A Jommy-tastic one shot to Amy Lee's "you". Written a while ago but never posted on ff.n. Hope you all enjoy


**A/N: **I wrote this a long time ago and was going through files on my computer, organizing loose files into their proper folders when I stumbled across this. I started reading it and then realized for whatever reason, I had never posted it on ff.n. I figured since I had finished off In Between and posted it, I may as well share this one as well. This is a complete opposite of In Between, and probably one of my favorite one-shots I've ever wrote. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own instant star or it's characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make their lives a bit more fun than the show allows sometimes. :D I Also do not own the song "You" by Amy Lee of Evanescence.

* * *

**You**

I stretched and yawned. I glanced over at the glowing digits on the clock. It read just after 3 am and I groaned to myself. I turned my head and glanced at the sleeping man beside me and I smiled. I turned over, careful not to wake him and reached up to touch his face, his stubble scratching my hand.

God I loved him, I thought to myself, moving closer to him and inhaling his masculine scent. His arm slid around me in his sleep and pulled me closer to him and I lay my head on his naked chest.

I still couldn't believe that I, Jude Harrison, was finally happy. That I was finally with the man of my dreams. I looked back up at his sleeping face and suddenly got the itch to write. I kissed his cheek lightly and slid carefully out of his grip and got out of the bed. I shivered as the night air hit my naked body and I looked around at the discarded clothing tossed randomly around the room.

I picked up the closest thing to me, my lovers shirt, and pulled it on before leaving the room carefully so I wouldn't wake him up. I went down the hall and found my lyric book and sat down on the couch and started to write.

_The words have been drained from this pencil_

So many times I had written a song for him, for us, but this one…this one is going to be different. It's not about our problems or our confusion. No, this one was going to be honest and open.

_Sweet words that I want to give you_

Things that I couldn't tell him myself; words I couldn't say in any other way.

_And I can't sleep…_

My mind was too wired. I had too much spinning around in my head, but it was all good. It was all love. I wasn't confused, I was happy; truly and completely happy for the first time in a long time. God I loved him. I loved him so much.

_I need to tell you…_

"Jude?" I looked over and saw Tommy standing in the doorway. He wore his boxers and nothing else; his hair was sticking up in random directions from sleep and his eyes were half mast, even in the darkness. My eyes fell on his naked chest as he moved closer to me. "What are you doing up?" He asked, stopping just before me. I looked up at him, an apologetic smile.

"Writing."

"Can't wait til morning?" He asked and I shook my head and looked away. I didn't want him to see what I was working on. Not yet. It wasn't the right time.

He raised an eyebrow at me and sat down next to me.

"Want some help?" He asked and I shook my head again and he frowned in response.

"Just…thoughts. Nothing good." I lied and he didn't look convinced. I leaned over and kissed him and he returned it, slightly sloppily from grogginess but I didn't mind. We both broke the kiss simultaneously and he took my hand.

"Come back to bed." He murmured. I glanced at my lyric book and then back at him. It could be finished later. I nodded my agreement and followed him back into the bedroom.

_Good night_

* * *

The rest of the week, the song was put out of my mind. I got busy with songs for my album and Tommy seemed to always be around. I wanted it to be a surprise; a private song for him and for us alone to know the full meaning of.

It was now about a week later since the night I started to write the song and Tom and I were curled up on the couch, watching the news. I was half laying on him, my head on his chest and legs under me. His hands played with my hair absently and I sighed in contentment.

_When we're together I feel perfect_

I could stay like this forever. I felt like nothing else in the world existed. That it was just him and me and no one else. Not a care in the world. Not a single thing that could bring us down or break us apart. Perfection.

_When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart_

I felt my eyes grow heavy and I closed my eyes to enjoy this. Enjoy us.

"Jude?"

"hm?" I lazily acknowledged, not wanting to be broken from this rarely perfect moment.

_All that you say is sacred to me_

"I love you." He told me and I was suddenly awake. I sat up and looked up into his eyes; they were a bright blue, brighter than usual. His gaze was soft and loving and it made my heart melt. He had never told me he loved me before.

_Your eyes are so blue_

Tommy reached up and caressed my cheek and I leaned into his touch, and closed my eyes, tears stinging behind my closed eyelids. He loves me. I couldn't help but think repeatedly. I smiled happily and opened my eyes again and I was lost in his blue depths.

_I can't look away_

Tommy leaned into me and captured my lips into a light kiss; no demanding, all loving. I felt my body seem to melt in the kiss. He seemed to have sensed my weakness because his arms wrapped around me and kept together.

We pulled apart in sync and he brushed some hairs away from my face.

"I love you, too." I told him and he smiled at me and kissed me again; hungrily this time and no words were spoken for awhile.

* * *

_As we lay in the stillness_

I don't know how long it was, but after a time of making love to each other, we just lay in bed in each others arms. No words were said, none needed to be. It was perfect and I couldn't ask for much more.

_You whisper…_

Tommy bent his head down and whispered "Jude,"

_To… me_

I looked up at him, not removing my head from his chest. His eyes were dark with the aftermath of sex, his hair tussled and voice deep as he whispered.

_Amy, marry me,_

"Marry me," He murmured, kissing the top of my head and I was momentarily shocked.

"_Promise_ _you'll stay with me."_

I knew he was being serious and I was rendered speechless. I didn't know what to say or how to say what I was feeling. I can't even explain it in my head but I was beyond happy. Beyond ecstatic or any other similar emotion. I was floating on the cloud nine of perfection and I didn't want to come down any time soon.

_Oh, you don't have to ask me,_

I propped myself up and kissed him with everything I had, relaying non-verbally my answer and from the way his arms wrapped around me and from his kiss, I knew my message was received.

_You know you're all that I live for_

Six months later, we were married. It was our wedding night and at the reception afterwards. I was beyond happy as I saw all my family and friends gathered together; no fighting, no drama.

I felt an arm slide around my waist and I looked over at my now husband.

_You_ _know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you_

"Hey," I greeted and he kissed me in greeting. We separated and I couldn't help but smile. I was happier than I ever thought possible. I'm Mrs. Thomas Michael Quincy. I'm the woman he loves.

"And can we have the new Mrs. Jude Quincy to the stage?" The DJ announced and Tommy gave me a questioning look. I grinned at him and kissed him quickly.

"Surprise honey," I told him and he smiled at me and I turned away and walked up to the stage. I took the mic and sighed happily as I looked out into the crowd.

"Hey everyone," I said and I got a few small cheers and I couldn't help but smile bigger. "I wrote this a few months ago, and I wanted to share it tonight." I got a round of applause and I met Tommy's eyes as the music I had Kwest help me mix played in the background, a soft melody of piano and acoustic guitar. Nothing else. It didn't need it.

"_Somehow I'll show you_, _that you are my night sky"_

I sang with my full heart, a raw and unchecked tone. I could see some of my friends crying as I sang, couples slow danced and it made me long for my own other half.

"_I've always been right behind you"_

I met Tommy's eyes and he gave me a soft, loving look in return and walked out of my line of sight and I felt disappointment surge through me as I tried to find him in the mass of dancing couples.

"_Now I'll always be right beside you"_

"Jude," I turned my head and saw Tommy standing at the edge of the stage. He came up and took my hands and pulled me to him and started to dance with me. I was thankful it was a piano solo right now and lay my head on his shoulder as he held me to him. We swayed with the music and I pulled away slightly to sing the rest of the song. Tom's arms remained locked around my waist and I didn't have a problem with that. If anything, it gave me more confidence for the close of the song.

"_So many nights, I've cried myself to sleep_"

I felt one of his hands start to rub a soothing circle along my back and it took me everything I had not to moan at the sensations from his touch.

"_Knowing you love me I love myself"_

Everyone on the dance floor stopped dancing and turned to face me. I felt subconscious about the lines, but they were true. So totally true that it hurt.

"_I_ _never thought I would say that"_

Tommy's arms circled tighter around my waist and I felt his lips on my hair. I sighed in contentment.

"_I never thought I'd be…"_

I turned in his arms and reached up with my free hand and caressed his cheek. Tommy turned his head and kissed my palm. I closed my eyes and put everything I had into the closing lines.

"… _with you_."

**Fin**


End file.
